El Beso De La Vida
by Ceres-Windam
Summary: Final alternativo de la historia Romeo y Julieta


Los personajes son de William Shakespeare, con un final alternativo de la conocida tragedia de Julieta y su Romeo

.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

.**El Beso De La Vida**

.

-.-.-.-.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.-.-.-.-.

.

**ACTO QUINTO**

**Escena Tercera**

_Cementerio en el que se ve un panteón propiedad de la familia de los Capuletos_

ROMEO Y BALTAZAR, procedidos con antorcha, con pico, etc.

**ROMEO**

Dame ese pico y ese gancho. Toma esta carta, y mañana temprano cuídate de entregársela a mi señor padre. Dame la luz que bajo a ese lecho mortuorio para contemplar por ultima vez el rostro de mi amada. Idos pues, apártate... Si movido por la inquietud, vienes a acechar lo que voy a hacer, te juro por el cielo que desgarraré trozo por trozo y sembraré tus miembros en este cementerio hambriento.

**BALTAZAR **

Voime señor, y no os molestare para nada.

**ROMEO**

Así me probarás tu fidelidad. Ten esto. Vive y sé feliz, honrado servidor.

**BALTAZAR**

Precisamente por eso me voy, a esconderme aquí cerca. Me asustan sus miradas y no me fío de sus intenciones.

(Vase)

**ROMEO**

Tú, abismo de muertes, vientre detestable hambriento de la más preciosa comida que pudo ofrecer la tierra, sabe que acertaré a forzar tus mandíbulas podridas para que se abran y que mi odio va a darte una presa más.

(Fractura la puerta del monumento y entra)

(Llega al cementerio fray Lorenzo con un farol, una palanca y una pala)

**FRAY LORENZO**

¡Oh San Francisco, guíame! ¡Cuántas veces han vacilado esta noche mis viejos pies, al tropezar con las tumbas en la penumbra del cementerio...! ¿Quién está ahí?

**BALTAZAR**

Un amigo y un hombre que os conoce mucho.

**FRAY LORENZO**

Dios os bendiga. Decidme, amigo, ¿qué es aquella antorcha que alumbra en vano gusanos y cráneos sin ojos? Si no me engaño, arde en el panteón Capuleto.

**BALTAZAR**

Si, venerable padre, allí arde, en ese panteón está mi amo, un hombre a quien queréis.

**FRAY LORENZO**

¿Quién es vuestro amo?

**BALTAZAR**

Romeo

**FRAY LORENZO**

¿Lleva mucho rato ahí?

**BALTAZAR**

No, ha acabado de entrar al sepulcro de su querida.

**FRAY LORENZO**

Venid conmigo allí.

**BALTAZAR**

No me atrevo, padre. Mi amo no sabe que me he quedado en este lugar; y con terrible acento me ha amenazado de muerte si permaneciese aquí para acechar sus actos.

**FRAY LORENZO**

Quédate, pues; iré solo. Se apodera de mí el temor. ¡Ay!, mucho me temo algún lance funesto.

(Romeo en la tumba de Julieta)

**ROMEO**

Ésta no ha de ser una tumba, ¡No!... Es una hermosa catedral, puesto que en ella reposa Julieta y su belleza convierte esa bóveda en una estancia, llena de luz y alegría. ¡Oh amada mía, esposa mía!, la muerte que ha librado las mieles de tu aliento, no ha podido aún nada contra tu hermosura: no estás vencida, los colores de la belleza brillan aún en tus mejillas y en tus labios, y el pálido estandarte de la muerte no se ha posado aún en ellos... Teobaldo ¿estás tendido ahí con tu sangrienta mortaja?¿Qué mayor favor puedo hacer que matar con la misma mano que segó tu juventud, la juventud del que fue tu enemigo...?Perdóname, primo... ¡Oh querida Julieta!, ¿por qué estás tan bella aún?¿Habré de creer que el fantasma llamado muerte está enamorado y que el odioso monstruo descarnado te esconde aquí en la obscuridad para hacerte su querida? Por temor a que sea asó, me quedaré contigo para siempre, y no volveré a salir de este palacio de la obscura eterna noche. Permaneceré con los gusanos que te sirven de doncellas. Quiero tener aquí mi eterno reposo y librar del jugo de las estrellas funestas esta carne cansada del mundo. Mírenla por última vez mis ojos; abrácenla por última vez mis brazos y vosotros, labios míos, puertas de la respiración, sellad con legítimo beso un mercado eterno con la muerte...(_Al veneno_) Ven, amargo conductor, repugnante guía, piloto desesperado; lanza contra las rocas que han de convertirla en astillas. ¡Bebo a salud...!

(Se escucha un ruido y Entra Fray Lorenzo)

**FRAY LORENZO**

¡Oh Romeo, detened vuestra mano desesperada! El cielo, la tierra y vuestro origen se reunieron para ser parte de vuestra dicha.

**ROMEO**

¡No me detengas! ¿Cómo podéis llamar dicha al infortunio de ver difunta a mi esposa, padre?... ¿que no ves que sufro?... que es mi deseo perecer al lado de su belleza?...fuera de estas paredes ya no existe mundo; pues no es más que un purgatorio, un tormento, un infierno. ¡Oh funesta simpatía, deplorable situación!

**FRAY LORENZO**

Hijo mío, el cielo ha sido indulgente con vosotros, ha tenido clemencia con el destino que os depara.

******ROMEO**

Es un suplicio y no una gracia. No podéis hablar de lo que no sentís. El cielo o el infierno están aquí donde yace Julieta: la mosca que se alimenta de la carne corrompida gozará de una condición más digna de envidia, más honrosa, más elevada que Romeo; los funestos gusanos se saciaran de su belleza con estos labios (_Los toca y llora_).

**FRAY LORENZO**

Calmaos pues, que vuestra querida Julieta no está muerta.

**ROMEO**

¡Calla!... que te has vuelto loco. Mejor darme la muerte y los santos solios padre, ¿Cómo vos, fraile y santo confesor, vos que absolvéis los pecados y que sois mi verdadero amigo, como tenéis corazón para despedazarme con cada mentira?

**FRAY LORENZO**

Amante insensato, escuchadme solamente estas palabras.

(Julieta se despierta y se levanta)

**JULIETA**

¡Oh caritativo hermano! ¿Dónde está mi señor? Me acuerdo perfectamente del sitio en que debería hablarme y heme aquí. ¿Dónde está mi Romeo?

**FRAY LORENZO**

Vedle ahí tendido en tierra, embriagado con sus propias lágrimas.

**ROMEO**

¡Oh cabeza mía que ha sufrido un fuerte golpe!, ¿será una terrible ilusión creada por mi deseo de ver a mi Julieta con vida?

**JULIETA**

No os dudéis de mi presencia señor mío, que heme aquí con vida a tu lado para permanecer juntos hasta la eternidad.

**FRAY LORENZO**

Mis ojos han sido dichosos, que un poder superior a nosotros ha hecho de esto un plan perfecto. Venid, salid de aquí, que vuestro amor no se vea rodeado de cadáveres funestos.

(Se aparta)

**ROMEO**

Querida mía, mi deseo era darte el beso que me diera muerte, pero en lugar de eso pude darte un beso que te regresó la vida y te arrancó de las garras de las sombras.

**JULIETA**

Somos dichosos querido mío, que ya no habrá nadie que pueda separarnos. Estaremos muertos para los demás pero viviremos siempre con la bendición de Dios.

(Se besan)

_La carta de Romeo fue entregada a su padre, como fue ordenado a su criado Baltazar. Y para los habitantes de Verona se terminó la rivalidad entre las dos familias al conocer la terrible tragedia de Julieta y su Romeo. Aunque para ellos la vida haya empezado en el momento que para otros fue su muerte. _


End file.
